User blog:King Kahuka/Castle Roleplay
Castle RP is no longer being continued here. The blog will be continued on here. If you have any questions, go to King Kahuka's talk page. =The Castle RP has been put on hold until my computer is fixed, it may take a few weeks.= i got this idea from the LEGO Message Boards, but its a good idea so i was thinking to try it out on brickipedia, and besides, this could be the next fad and crush all those sig-fig blogs... Rules * Users will be defeated and jailed. But the user gets a week head start, to prevent infinite user killing. * Do not escape the prison. Or you will be kicked from the Roleplay, or even banned. * No indestructible weapons. Even treasures and relics can be destroyed. * Must not mention anything modern. No, i don't care about Ninjago City. * Do not use any Modern Warfare or Weapons. If you want this, then go play resident evil, this is a Castle Roleplay. * Do not beg for Roleplay Adminship * Do not base or create anything off this blog. Unless you are a Roleplay Admin. * Do not mention or use anything outside of castle. Very little enables the ability for use of outside-of-theme objects. Information Information is given, so that the user understands what he should do before starting. Introducing yourself A player must introduce himself through a blog comment here before proceeding into areas (which are blogs too) How you should give info on your character: * Name: * Weapons: * Armor: * Appearance: * Personality (optional): * Magic (don't enter this unless you have been taught by a wizard in past roleplays, or have been taught by a wizard in this one): * Faction (optional): * Race: This is an important part of the Roleplay. Bricks Users can collect different colored bricks to build small outposts and items. Mining, Crafting, and Wizardry Mining is done only by having a pickaxe, bronze pickaxes can be obtained by buying it from a blacksmith. Crafting is done by using things (like furnaces, ovens, or workbenches) to turn a raw material into an item, this is needed to build some items. Wizardry is a secondary skill, it can be used by anyone if they are trained by a wizard. Wizardry is stronger if the user is a wizard. Current Areas * Snowtop Forest Roleplay Admins * King Kahuka (Owner) (King of the Black Falcons) * DarthShlomo * Jahchildren * Jeyo (Major Castle Fan) * Awesomeknight (Major Castle Fan) * BrickfilmNut * Keplers Factions * All themes from Forestmen, Black Falcons, and Crusaders to Elite Dragon Knights and Lion Knights. * Wizards * Rogues * Mercenaries/Bounty Hunters/Assassins * Elven Resistance Current Characters User:King Kahuka * Name: Vultyre Blackfalcon * Weapons: Black Longsword (lord of the rings) * Armor: Black Chestplate with Black Falcon Emblem. * Appearance: Nova Hunter's Head except with Black Eyebrows and Black Mustache, Blue hips, Black tunic, Blue gloves, Black legs. * Personality (optional): Wise, Strategist by Heart, Focused on the battlefield. * Magic: Dark Magic * Faction: Black Falcons (King) * Race: Avian User:Awesomeknight1234 * Name: Awesome Knight * Weapons: A sword, and many different types of knives of many sorts. (I'm very skilled with blades.) * Armor: Armless scale armor. Normal pants. Black boots. Blue tunic underneath armor. * Appearance: Stubble beard. Brown hair. Manly smirk. * Personality (optional): Manly. Loves to kill dem bad guys. Loyal to Morcia. Humorous. * Magic: None * Faction: Knights of Morcia (king william timeline) * Race: Human User:Keplers * Name: Lallus * Weapons: Spells, staff * Armor: Robes with enchantments to ward arrows * Appearance: Brown robes, overweight, brown bushy beard. * Personality: The wise and great wizard, he is very.... Goofy. But he does have awesome and mysterious power, somewhere... When he chooses to use it. * Magic: All * Faction: Wizards * Race: Istari User:NuffSaid * Name: NuffSaid * Weapons: LOTR long sword. * Armor: Robes and small amounts of chain armor * Apperance: Red Hair, stubble (optional), smirk or mad face. * Personality: Canadian Lumberjack with a hint of Morgan Freeman * Magic: None * Faction: None * Race: Human User:Dalekst * Name: Dalek * Weapons: knives, sword * Armor: Iron chestplate, helmet * Appearance: Longish brown hair, stubble * Personality: serious-ish * Magic: None * Faction: Elite Dragon Knights * Race: Human User:NightWolf150 * Name: Nyren Darkflame * Weapons: Staff, Tome of Darkness * Armor: Enchanted Robes * Appearance: Tall, with black robes and a hood, unkempt brown hair, no facial hair * Personality: Serious, and calm, has great magical power * Magic: Shadow Magic * Faction: Wolfpack * Race: Werewolf User:Korppufin * Name: Korpish * Weapons: One handed sword or a light katana. * Armor: Light reinforced leather armor. * Appearance: Not so tall but not so short and has blondish hair. * Personality (optional): Brave but sometimes a little bit of a jerk * Magic: Fire Magic * Faction: None * Race: Human User:DarthShlomo * Name: Shlomo * Weapons: Sword and Staff * Armor: White Robes * Appearance: Long wavy dark brown Hair and 4 arms * Personality: Strange, silent * Magic: Ice Magic * Faction: None * Race: Probably Human User:LEGOcrazy!01 * Name: Marcus * Weapons: Twin Daggers * Armor: Enchanted black diamond robes * Appearance: Depends * Personality: Serious but kind to all * Magic: None * Faction: Rogues * Race: Skin-changer User:Sibo2808 * Name: Finrod Telrùnia * Weapons: bow, daggers * Armor: Elven clothes * Appearance: Elvish (The Hobbit, or Minifigures) dark-dark-brown hair, no facial hair: w/ cheekbones * Personality: Serious, but can be very funny * Magic: None * Faction: Forest Elves (The good Elves) * Race: Elf User:Irnakk * Name: Gwaine * Weapons: Blade of Woe, Mace of Molag Bal * Armor: Nordic Iron Armor * Appearance: Aragorn beard. * Personality: I spend most of the time at the tavern. * Magic: Dragon Shouts * Faction: Mercenaries * Race: Human User: Maginn ster27 * Name: Maggin Ster * Weapons: Iron Sword (Default) * Armour: Iron Chestplate and Iron Helmet (Default) * Appearance: Classic Face (Default) * Personality: Normal (Default) * Magic: None * Faction: None * Race: Human User:Amir Kinard * Name: Amir Kinard * Weapons: Spider Staff * Armor: Spider Armor * Appearance: Spider-Like Head * Personality (optional): Fun,Genius, Wise-crack, * Magic: None * Faction: None * Race: Human-Spider User:Mr.Brix * Name: Brixcus * Weapons: Sword and Ice Staff * Armor: Robes that have protection spells on them * Appearance: Anakin Skywalker Clone Wars hair, with no beard and long white robes. * Personality: Funny, Smart, Crazy * Magic: Ice Magic * Faction: Wizards * Race: Istari User:1999bug * Name: Jonathan Gregory * Weapons: Wooden staff, dagger and a silver chain * Armor: Black Robes * Appearance: Cold eyes and a grey beard. Cloaked in dark robes. * Personality: Withdrawn and solitary. * Magic: None * Faction: None * Race: Human (Born with special abilities for communicating and dealing with the undead.) User:Galadhanu * Name: Galadhanu * Weapons: Bow and Arrow * Armor: Elvish Clothing * Appearance: Blonde-haired elf * Personality: Wise * Magic: Healing * Faction: Elven Resistance * Race: Elf User:Jeksith337 Name: Daniel Weapons: Black Sword Armor: Black Falcon Standard-Issue Appearance: groomed, short-and-brown-haired. Personality: Stern Faction: Black Falcons Magic: Potions of Healing. Race: Human User:Legoman27 * Name: Paul. * Weapons: Long sword or short sword. * Armor: Chain armor. * Appearance: Long hair Black pants chain armor black gloves grey chain armor on chest and black cape. * Personality: Stern and strong. * Faction: Ranger. * Magic: None. * Race:Human. Category:Blog posts